You'll fall madly in love
by Celia Caine
Summary: Harry emmène Hermione dans une villa sur la plage pour lui faire rencontrer Blaise. Mais là-bas, les attend aussi Théodore, fraîchement célibataire. Comment vont se dérouler ces vacances pour Hermione, entre le couple plus amoureux que jamais et le jeune homme au fond du gouffre?


Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà mon défi numéro deux!

Les règles sont: Harry, Hermione, Blaise et Théodore à la plage; Harry veut présenter Blaise à Hermione et Théodore vient de rompre avec Astoria. À un moment donné, ils doivent pêcher les crevettes, et il fallait aussi que je place le mot « bachi-bouzouk » (oui oui, vous avez bien lu). Alors voilà comment j'ai construit cette histoire.

Évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling.

Je précise que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait familière au système de rating alors si vous remarquez que le rating ne correspond pas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Bonne lecture :)

(P-S: les références de livres & chansons sont à la fin de l'histoire)

 **…..**

Les cheveux d'Hermione lui fouettaient le visage, agités dans tous les sens par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la voiture. Harry adorait rouler les fenêtres ouvertes. Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, en dehors du fait que ses cheveux étaient ensuite pratiquement impossibles à démêler. C'est pourquoi elle plongea rapidement dans son sac pour en tirer un élastique et former un chignon approximatif au sommet de son crâne.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois venir? réclama-t-elle

Harry poussa un soupir presque dramatique.

-Mione, c'est la troisième fois que je te le répète depuis qu'on est partis, sans compter les cinq fois où je te l'ai expliqué depuis que je te l'ai annoncé. Blaise et moi, on devait partir en voyage ensemble. Théodore, l'ami de Blaise, s'est fait larguer il y a trois semaines par sa petite amie, qui répond au doux nom d'Astoria. Blaise a donc pensé devoir lui remonter le moral et au lieu d'annuler notre voyage, on s'est dit que ce serait plutôt une bonne idée de venir tous ici: toi pour rencontrer Blaise et Théodore pour remonter la pente.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Si elle demandait si souvent à Harry de lui expliquer les raisons de ce voyage impromptu, c'est parce qu'elles lui semblaient toujours aussi illogiques.

-On aurait pu organiser un dîner, tout simplement, fit-elle remarquer

Nouveau soupir théâtral d'Harry.

-De toute manière c'est trop tard, répliqua-t-il pour clore la discussion

Hermione reporta son regard sur la route qui défilait à côté d'elle. Ils seraient arrivés d'ici une heure et demie, selon le GPS. Effectivement, c'était un peu tard. Elle tendit le bras pour monter le volume de la radio mais son meilleur ami lui donna une légère tape sur la main.

-C'est au conducteur de décider de ce genre de choses.

-Non. Le conducteur est censé se concentrer sur la route, un point c'est tout. Tu n'es pas supposé lâcher le volant.

Harry émit un grognement frustré et monta le volume de la radio, ayant reconnu la chanson. Hermione remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne et offrit son visage au soleil. Les yeux clos, elle entreprit de chantonner, vite rejointe par Harry:

- _I can't take it, take it, take no more_

 _Never felt like, felt like this before_

 _Come on get me, get me on the floor_

 _DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh..._

Le trajet passa en un éclair, au rythme des chansons, et bientôt Harry annonça:

-On y est presque.

Le jeune homme mit son clignotant pour sortir du centre-ville et Hermione baissa légèrement le son pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Ils franchirent bientôt de larges grilles et Harry gara la voiture juste en face d'une immense villa. Hermione ouvrit sa portière, rabattit ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux, mit sa main en visière et observa la villa d'un œil attentif. Pendant ce temps, Harry ouvrait le coffre et en sortait leurs deux valises. Posée sur le sable, seulement surélevée d'une quinzaine de centimètres, la villa avait un étage et un grenier aménagé. Hermione distinguait la mer derrière la terrasse.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle

-N'est-ce... pas... haleta Harry, qui portait les deux valises

Hermione pivota et, voyant qu'il avait bien du mal à supporter le poids de leurs deux bagages, elle se précipita pour le soulager d'une partie de sa charge. Harry se dirigea ensuite à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit d'un grand geste, déposa sa valise dans le hall et clama:

-BLAIIIIISE, on est arrivés!

Un grand métis surgit presque aussitôt des profondeurs de la maison et ouvrit largement les bras pour accueillir son petit ami. Harry se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de redresser la tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Hermione attendit quelques secondes puis, voyant que le baiser s'éternisait, finit par détourner le regard et se dirigea vers une baie vitrée pour admirer la vue. Harry se racla la gorge derrière elle, lui signalant qu'elle pouvait enfin se retourner. Elle observa le couple d'un air amusé et Blaise tendit la main vers elle.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Hermione. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

La jeune femme lui serra la main et répondit:

-Harry m'a énormément parlé de toi aussi. Tu le rends heureux. Je suis contente pour vous deux.

-CÂLIN! hurla Harry en passant les bras autour des épaules de Blaise et Hermione

La jeune femme sourit en lui rendant son étreinte puis s'écarta légèrement en demandant:

-Et au fait où est votre ami? Théodore?

Blaise passa la main derrière sa nuque, l'air un peu gêné.

-Ah il est... il est sur la terrasse. Tu sais Hermione, je ne sais pas si Harry t'en a parlé mais... sa petite amie vient de rompre avec lui.

-Si, il m'en a parlé... huit fois c'est ça? vérifia Hermione auprès de son meilleur ami, un sourire amusé aux lèvres

-Oh, ça va Hermione! protesta ce dernier

-Bref il est... enfin il est dans un sale état, termina Blaise. Attends, je vais t'accompagner.

Il précéda Hermione sur la terrasse. Un grand blond au visage fin y fixait sa bière d'un air désespéré. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'air au plus mal. Sans cet air extrêmement malheureux et s'il avait eu l'air un peu plus affable, elle l'aurait peut-être trouvé mignon avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus. Si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue avec une amie et non pas sur cette terrasse avec Blaise, elle l'aurait peut-être même jugé craquant. Là, elle avait seulement pitié de lui.

-Eh, Théo, regarde qui est arrivée!

Le blond leva la tête après quelques secondes et dévisagea Hermione derrière les verres de ses lunettes. La jeune femme leva la main droite en un timide salut. Théodore leva vaguement la main à son tour, avant de rendre son attention à l'océan devant lui. Blaise adressa un regard éloquent à la brune et ajouta:

-Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais lui montrer sa chambre, Théo. Il faut que j'aide Harry à s'installer.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et répondit, tellement bas qu'Hermione n'entendit que les voyelles:

-Je préfère rester là, Blaise.

Ce dernier soupira et se résigna à guider lui-même son invitée. Revenant dans le hall d'entrée, il se saisit de la valise de la jeune femme et expliqua en montant les escaliers:

-Il est vraiment au fond du gouffre. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis huit ans tu comprends, et elle l'a lâché sans une explication valable.

-Hun hun, acquiesça Hermione, un peu gênée de voir la vie privée de cet inconnu déballée devant elle

Arrivé au premier étage, Blaise expliqua en tendant le bras vers les portes:

-Là il y a la première salle de bains, là c'est la chambre que je partagerai avec Harry, ici c'est l'autre salle de bains, je t'aurais bien installée au bout du couloir mais Drago a demandé à ce que personne n'occupe cette chambre. C'est la « suite parentale » tu comprends, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse n'importe quoi dans son lit.

-Drago? releva Hermione, perdue

-Oui. Harry ne te l'a pas dit? C'est sa résidence secondaire qu'il nous prête.

-Non, Harry ne me l'a pas dit, répéta lentement la jeune femme, un brin agacée de cet « oubli »

-Enfin, du coup il faudra que tu ailles en haut avec Théo. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est très bien aménagé, il y a deux lits séparés et puis il y a un rideau si tu veux un peu d'intimité.

La brune sourit devant les efforts manifestes que déployait Blaise pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

-Je serais très bien, le rassura-t-elle. Simplement... Est-ce que ça ne dérangera pas Théodore que je m'installe là?

-Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid.

Il entreprit de gravir le second escalier, plus raide que le précédent, et déposa finalement la valise d'Hermione au pied du lit qui avait manifestement été préparé à son intention. Blaise n'avait pas menti, le grenier était effectivement très bien aménagé. Les deux Velux étaient ouverts et laissaient entrer la brise marine.

-Voilà, je te laisse déballer tes affaires et je vais chercher Harry. Théo ne devrait pas tarder à monter, je pense. Harry m'a toujours dit que tu étais très douée pour réconforter les gens, si tu y arrivais avec Théo, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

-Eh bien, c'est toujours plus facile avec les amis proches mais... ton ami a vraiment l'air au fond du gouffre alors j'essayerais.

-Je ne te demande pas mieux. Installe-toi bien!

Sur cette exclamation enthousiaste, le métis descendit retrouver son petit ami. Hermione émit un profond soupir, soulagée d'être un peu au calme après ce long trajet. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas Blaise, mais elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Ce moment de solitude lui ferait du bien.

Entendant des pas dans l'escalier, Hermione se redressa sur les coudes pour voir qui montait. Elle misait sur Blaise, faisant faire le tour du propriétaire à Harry. Aussi fut-elle surprise de voir la chevelure blonde et bouclée de Théodore apparaître. Il parut étonné de la voir là mais son visage reprit vite son expression déprimée. Hermione tenta un « Salut! » auquel il répondit par un grognement signifiant probablement « 'Lut ». Il tira le rideau qui séparait le grenier en deux et elle entendit un bruit sourd indiquant sans doute qu'il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Elle-même se laissa retomber sur son matelas en expirant profondément. Un instant plus tard, une sonnerie de portable retentit. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour surprendre la conversation.

-Allô... Ouais... Non je suis chez Blaise là. Enfin, chez toi mais _avec_ Blaise... Non... Mais oui, j'ai arrêté de l'appeler, je vous l'avais promis je te signale... Dray, je me fiche d'en retrouver dix, c'est _elle_ que je veux.

Hermione grimaça. Il n'y avait que Malefoy pour sortir ce genre d'âneries: « Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées! »

-Oui, ils sont arrivés... Non, je ne leur ai pas parlé, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur sociable, Dray... Ouais, d'accord, à plus.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Comme toujours, l'envie d'aider les autres prenait le pas sur tout et même si elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ce Théodore, elle voulait l'aider à remonter la pente. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent de nouveau. Harry cette fois-ci. Ignorant le côté du grenier où se trouvait Théodore, il se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione.

-Installée?

-Oui. Ça fait un moment, précisa-t-elle, mais je me reposais.

-Ah. Tu veux peut-être aller te rafraîchir avant l'apéritif dans ce cas?

La brune baissa les yeux sur son débardeur froissé par le voyage et son short, se rappela soudain avec une grimace honteuse du chignon fait à la va-vite dans la voiture et supposa qu'elle devait avoir l'air passablement fatiguée.

-Oui, je veux bien. Je serai là dans une dizaine de minutes maximum.

-Prends ton temps, la rassura Harry en se retournant, avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de Théodore: On t'attend en bas dans une dizaine de minutes Théo!

Hermione ouvrit le placard dans lequel elle avait rangé ses affaires, en sortit une combishort blanche assez ample et descendit d'un pas vif dans la salle de bains que lui avait indiquée Blaise un peu plus tôt. Elle brossa sa longue chevelure bouclée pendant la quasi-totalité des dix minutes qu'elle s'était accordée, avant d'enfiler en vitesse sa combishort et de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle retrouva Harry et Blaise sur la terrasse, en train de trinquer au whisky, et sourit devant leur air éperdument amoureux. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle était heureuse pour eux. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'il était gay et une fois qu'il avait fait son coming-out, il avait pratiquement refusé de sortir de chez lui. Peut-être par peur de rencontrer _la_ bonne personne. Mais finalement, Blaise avait su lui faire oublier ses craintes et Hermione se réjouissait de voir de nouveau son meilleur ami heureux. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir sur la terrasse et les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

-Hermione! Viens je t'en prie! l'invita Blaise. Quelle ponctualité! Théo n'a pas encore daigné montrer le bout de son nez mais il finira bien par descendre. Enfin j'espère. Tu bois quelque chose?

La jeune femme s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et indiqua:

-Juste un Coca s'il te plaît. Tu veux que je monte le chercher?

-Théo?

Blaise jeta un œil à sa montre et décida:

-Si dans cinq minutes il n'est toujours pas là, je veux bien que tu y ailles.

Le blond n'ayant toujours pas fait son apparition lorsque la jeune femme eut terminé son Coca elle décida de monter le chercher. Pendant que Blaise et Harry mettaient le couvert en se chamaillant joyeusement, elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au grenier et s'avança timidement jusqu'à la chambre de Théo. Un avant-bras posé sur les yeux, ce dernier respirait profondément, un livre ouvert échappé à sa main reposant sur son torse. La jeune femme sourit, attendrie devant cette vision, si semblable à l'image qu'elle-même renvoyait souvent. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et posa doucement une main sur la sienne. Théodore bondit, se cogna le crâne contre la table de nuit et laissa échapper un juron qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais prononcé ou presque.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, mais on ne te voyait pas descendre et Blaise m'a envoyée te chercher.

-Je me suis endormi, expliqua bien inutilement le blond en se frottant le crâne là où il avait heurté la table de nuit

-J'ai vu ça.

Hermione se pencha pour ramasser le livre qu'il avait fait tomber à terre.

- _Fahrenheit 451_ , déchiffra-t-elle. Tu aimes?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Mais il y a des trucs plutôt vrais. « On vit à l'époque du kleenex. On fait avec les gens comme avec les mouchoirs, on froisse après usage, on jette, on en prend un autre » , cita-t-il

Hermione sourit tristement. Était-ce là tout ce qu'il avait retenu?

\- « Regarde le monde. Il est plus extraordinaire que tous les rêves fabriqués ou achetés en usine. », répliqua-t-elle

Il haussa les épaules en se levant, vint se planter droit devant elle et ficha son regard dans le sien.

-« N'affronte pas les problèmes. Brûle-les. »

Sur ce il la contourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sans réfléchir, Hermione lança:

-C'est ce que tu fais? Tu brûles tes problèmes? C'est plus facile hein?

Il s'immobilisa et elle eut peur un instant d'avoir été trop loin. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et répondit:

-Oui, c'est plus facile.

Et il descendit sans un mot de plus, laissant la jeune femme figée dans la pièce vide.

Hermione sortit derrière Blaise sur la terrasse. Le soleil se couchait dans la mer, parant le ciel de ses couleurs rougeoyantes. La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans la fauteuil qu'elle occupait avant d'aller chercher Théodore et ramena ses cheveux sur le côté. Blaise et Harry échangeaient des regards de connivence et elle était incapable de comprendre le sens de ces échanges silencieux. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait passé le repas à se demander pourquoi Harry et Blaise tenaient absolument à la mêler aux histoires de Théodore. Ce dernier était assis en face d'elle, dos à la mer, le visage caché derrière ses cheveux. La jeune femme retint un soupir. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'eux et qu'il souhaitait seulement se morfondre sur ce qu'il avait perdu. Après un énième regard à Harry, Blaise se racla la gorge et demanda:

-Hermione, Harry m'a dit que tu travaillais dans l'édition?

-Oui, je suis directrice de collection.

Théo releva la tête, l'air soudain intéressé. Voyant le regard perdu de Blaise, elle expliqua:

-Je suis responsable de la ligne éditoriale d'une collection en particulier. En l'occurrence, je suis responsable de notre collection de romans historiques. Ça signifie que je participe à la sélection des manuscrits et que je négocie moi-même les contrats avec les auteurs.

Blaise siffla doucement, impressionné. La jeune femme décida de faire un effort et se tourna vers Théodore:

-Et toi? Dans quel domaine travailles-tu?

-Je suis journaliste.

Hermione attendit un moment, pensant qu'il allait développer. Voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas, elle tourna la tête vers Harry et annonça:

-Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Je suis fatiguée.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit Mione.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, adressa un petit signe de main à Blaise et un regard désespéré à Théodore, replongé dans sa léthargie, avant de monter se brosser les dents. Elle forma rapidement une lourde tresse, enfila son pyjama et monta se coucher. Elle n'avait pas menti seulement pour échapper à un autre silence gênant, elle était réellement fatiguée. Elle espérait seulement que dans les prochains jours, Théodore y mettrait un peu du sien. Bien qu'il fasse encore chaud, elle se blottit sous la couverture légère qui couvrait son lit et s'endormit, roulée en boule.

Au bout d'une semaine, Théodore se montrait un peu plus sociable. Il descendait à l'heure pour les repas, participait aux conversations et ne restait plus à fixer le vide pendant des heures. Hermione s'en réjouissait. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de passer trois semaines entre silences gênants et discussions à sens unique. Blaise venait de lui proposer d'aller à la plage et elle avait accepté d'aller prévenir Harry et Théodore. Le premier étant déjà en train d'enfiler son maillot dans la salle de bains, elle monta directement au grenier chercher le second. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés et les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à manifester sa présence. Contrairement à la fois précédente, le blond ne sursauta pas quand elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il se contenta de retirer un écouteur sans ouvrir les yeux et d'émettre un grognement qu'Hermione interpréta comme un « Quoi? ».

-On va à la plage. Tu veux venir?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle se demandait s'il l'avait entendue quand il ouvrit les yeux, enleva le second écouteur et indiqua:

-J'arrive.

Elle hocha sobrement la tête et descendit se préparer. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils était tous les quatre sur la plage. Blaise et Harry essayaient de se couler mutuellement dans l'eau, Hermione prenait le soleil sur sa serviette et Théodore regardait les vagues mourir sur le sable. Sentant des gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa peau chauffée par les rayons du soleil, Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Harry penché au-dessus d'elle, les cheveux dégoulinants.

-Harry! protesta-t-elle. Tu me mouilles!

-Je sais, se contenta de répliquer ce dernier. Blaise propose qu'on essaye de pêcher les crevettes.

Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux.

-Pêcher les crevettes? répéta-t-elle

À ses côtés, Théo luttait contre un début de fou rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait même _sourire_ , réalisa-t-elle.

-Ouais, répondit Harry, très sérieux. Il y a des filets à la maison. Ça va être drôle.

Hermione se leva et balaya le sable qui collait à ses jambes en demandant:

-Des filets à la maison? Est-ce que ça arrive souvent à Malefoy, de partir à la pêche aux crevettes?

Cette fois, Théo ne put résister à son fou rire. L'image de Drago chassant les crevettes avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement drôle.

-Tu veux que j'aille les chercher c'est ça? demanda la jeune femme à son meilleur ami

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, Mione! Tu vois où est le grand placard de l'entrée?

-Le grand... Non, admit la brune

-Tu veux bien l'accompagner, Théo?

La demande d'Harry eut le don de calmer le fou rire du blond. Ce dernier se releva et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison et passèrent par la terrasse. Théo ouvrit le placard et en sortit un filet, qu'il tendit à Hermione, avant de se saisir du second.

-Je suppose qu'on devra pêcher à tour de rôle.

Il regardait son filet avec un air de curiosité qui arracha un sourire à Hermione.

-Je suis sûre que Blaise te prêtera le sien avec plaisir.

Ils firent demi-tour pour rejoindre leurs amis. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le sable, Hermione demanda:

-Tu étais déjà venu ici?

Théo se crispa et répondit:

-Dray m'a prêté la villa il y a deux ou trois ans pour que j'y vienne avec Astoria.

La brune se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs devenus douloureux alors qu'il s'amusait enfin. Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi? C'est... c'est du passé tout ça, répondit-il d'un air assuré (mais l'amertume dans sa voix démentait ses paroles)

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien, arrêtant de marcher.

-C'est du passé, répéta-t-il plus fermement

La jeune femme garda les yeux rivés aux siens quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et de retirer sa main. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Blaise et Harry, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione tendit son filet à son meilleur ami mais ce dernier refusa d'un geste.

-Non Mione. Celui-là est pour Théo et toi.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, essayant de deviner les intentions de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier détourna le regard pour observer Blaise, qui s'était aussitôt mis à pêcher. Après un aller-retour, il leva son filet et l'observa attentivement avant de clamer:

-J'EN AI UNE!

Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et s'exclama dramatiquement:

-Je n'ai pas de seau pour la mettre!

Hermione attrapa un seau qui traînait, le remplit d'eau et le tendit à Blaise. Ce dernier attrapa précautionneusement la crevette entre son index et son pouce et la lâcha dans le seau.

-Harry, je te charge solennellement de surveiller ce seau, annonça Blaise

Hermione essaya d'imiter les gestes de Blaise mais à chaque fois qu'elle levait son filet, il n'y avait pas la moindre crevette prise dans les mailles.

-Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon. Il faut que le filet racle le sable, expliqua Théo

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Voyant qu'elle le regardait avec un drôle d'air, il se justifia:

-Quoi, c'est vrai, demande à Blaise si tu ne me crois pas!

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais pêcher la crevette, expliqua-t-elle

Elle se sentait prise d'un début de fou rire et termina:

-T'imaginer avec un filet à crevettes, pour moi c'est pareil que d'imaginer Malefoy pêcher.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air faussement vexé. La jeune femme essaya d'appliquer ses conseils. Voyant Théo rire, elle se redressa, les mains sur les hanches.

-On peut savoir ce qui te faire rire? Ça n'a rien de drôle!

-On dirait que tu veux prendre tout le sable dans ton filet.

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de racler le sable! Bachi-bouzouk!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à cette « insulte » et vint se placer à côté de la brune.

-Il faut que tu appuies doucement, expliqua-t-il

Il vint placer ses mains sur le manche du filet, de chaque côté de celles d'Hermione et joignit le geste à la parole. Lorsqu'il releva le filet, quelques crevettes se tortillaient entre les mailles. Un sourire enfantin vint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme.

-J'ai décidé de toutes leur donner des noms! lança Harry depuis le bord de l'eau, où il fixait le contenu du seau. Alors celle-là c'est Uexküll, celle-ci c'est Antoinette, là c'est Charles-Henri, oh et Tornado, sans oublier Krill, tiens et pourquoi je n'en appellerais pas une Drago, tu en dis quoi Blaise, et puis celle-là...

Le soleil avait disparu dans la mer depuis un bon moment lorsque Blaise se décida à allumer les lanternes suspendues le long de la terrasse. La douce lumière des bougies remplaça celle du soleil.

-Théo, tu ne voudrais pas nous jouer un morceau?

Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer le bruit des vagues, les rouvrit brusquement pour regarder le blond, surprise de cette nouvelle facette. Ce dernier avait l'air à la fois gêné et furieux contre Blaise. Le métis sourit largement en réponse à son regard écarquillé et ajouta:

-S'il te plaît?

Son ami soupira, se leva et disparut quelques minutes à l'intérieur avant de revenir avec une guitare. Il reprit sa place et entreprit d'accorder l'instrument, sous le regard curieux d'Hermione.

-Tu sais Mione, il joue super bien, expliqua Harry avec enthousiasme, et il chante aussi, il avait limite un fan club, il a même fait des concerts au lycée, aussi, mais il a arrêté et d'ailleurs...

-Potter, la ferme, soupira Théodore

Ce dernier obtempéra sans se départir de son sourire. Une fois que le blond eut terminé d'accorder son instrument, il demanda:

-Vous voulez que je joue quoi, pour commencer?

-Ce qui te fait plaisir, annonça Blaise

Son ami soupira de nouveau mais commença un morceau.

- _I'm here again_

 _A thousand miles away from you_

 _A broken mess_

 _Just scattered pieces of who I am..._

Hermione se joignit à lui au refrain, sous le regard surpris de Blaise et Harry:

- _Then I see your face_

 _I know I'm finally yours_

 _I find everything_

 _I thought I lost before_

 _You call my name_

 _I come to you in pieces_

 _So you can make me whole..._

Théo laissa résonner les derniers accords et échangea un sourire avec Hermione.

-Harry avait raison, déclara-t-elle. Tu joues vraiment bien. Et tu as une belle voix.

Le blond sourit, l'air vaguement gêné.

-Je pourrais t'apprendre à jouer, proposa-t-il

Il enchaîna avec une autre chanson avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre. Cette fois, tout le monde entonna les paroles avec un enthousiasme sans faille:

- _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still..._

Hermione s'assit brusquement sur son lit, le souffle court. Le cauchemar était tellement réaliste qu'elle voyait encore les images défiler devant elle. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et s'appliqua à apaiser sa respiration. Théodore tira légèrement le rideau pour passer de son côté. Il avait l'air mal réveillé, ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés et il se frottait les yeux.

-Ça ne va p...

Il s'interrompit en la voyant. Elle ne savait pas quelle image elle offrait mais apparemment, sa question lui sembla soudain inutile et il demanda plutôt:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son genou. Il avait l'air plus jeune, et plus doux aussi, sans ses lunettes.

-C'est rien, un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle, un peu honteuse. Je suis désolée, c'est stupide seulement ça avait l'air tellement réel...

Il passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

-Ça n'a rien de ridicule, réfuta-t-il à voix basse. Quand j'avais quatorze ans je me suis mis à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. J'en étais arrivé à avoir peur de m'endormir. Quand j'en ai parlé à ma grand-mère, elle m'a donné un espèce de talisman. Elle disait qu'il tenait les cauchemars à distance et qu'il attirait les jolis rêves. C'est idiot mais après ça, je n'ai plus fait de cauchemars.

Il se leva et disparut quelques secondes derrière le rideau. Quand il revint, il tenait une sorte de petite poupée en tissu qui disparaissait presque entièrement dans sa main. Il tourna la main d'Hermione paume vers le plafond et y laissa tomber son talisman.

-Je te le prête pour cette nuit. Dors bien.

Elle inclina la tête de côté, intriguée mais il avait disparu avant qu'elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se rendormit avec le talisman serré entre les doigts.

Assise sur le canapé, un verre de Coca dans les mains, Hermione observait Harry et Blaise avec un air amusé. Les yeux dans les yeux, braillant dans leur micro, ils offraient l'image même du bonheur.

- _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass,_

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess,_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight..._

Théodore s'assit à côté d'elle et elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard sur le couple qui achevait la chanson.

-Tu as bien dormi cette nuit? demanda le blond, approchant sa bouche de son oreille

La jeune femme rougit au souvenir de cette nuit où elle l'avait réveillé malgré elle.

-Oui. Il faut croire que ce talisman est vraiment efficace, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire

-Tant mieux.

Blaise tendit son micro vers Hermione mais elle refusa d'un signe de main et il se détourna avec un haussement d'épaules pour entamer la chanson suivante. La brune reporta son attention sur Théo. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, le visage de ce dernier se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle recula doucement, rabattit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et demanda:

-Et toi? Il ne te manque pas, ton talisman?

Il haussa les épaules:

-Il est toujours dans la même pièce que moi. Je suppose qu'il fait toujours effet.

La brune sourit. Harry tendit un micro à Théodore cette fois-ci. Ce dernier refusa également. Hermione l'observa à la dérobée quelques secondes, la tête penchée de côté, avant de demander:

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté la musique?

Le blond tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Une expression douloureuse s'était peinte sur son visage, y remplaçant son sourire et la jeune femme se sentit coupable en se souvenant de la façon dont il avait interrompu Harry quand ce dernier avait évoqué le sujet. Théo reporta son regard sur les amoureux, passablement éméchés, qui se tenaient par les épaules en braillant une chanson romantique. Il finit par répondre:

-Astoria n'aimait pas trop ça. Elle n'aimait pas le côté « fan club », comme disait Harry. Mais pas seulement. Elle n'aimait pas que je me concentre sur la musique plutôt que sur elle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir une fois de plus ramené Astoria entre eux. Ce voyage était censé l'aider à oublier et elle ne cessait de la lui rappeler.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle

Il haussa les épaules et cette fois, lorsque Blaise lui proposa son micro, elle l'accepta pour échapper au regard blessé de Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cuisine, cordon bleu?

Théo se retourna vers Hermione en souriant, ses verres de lunettes embués par la fumée et ses cheveux ne ressemblant plus à grand-chose à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la cuisine.

-Rien de spécial. Je fais cuire du poulet pour mettre dans la salade.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Elle avait relevé ses boucles brunes en une queue de cheval haute et portait une robe ample.

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Je devrais m'en sortir. En revanche, tu devrais peut-être aider Harry à mettre le couvert étant donné qu'il ne sait jamais si le couteau se met à droite ou à gauche.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, Théo! protesta-t-elle en éclatant de rire

Il haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers le visage de la jeune femme pour ramener une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Harry entra brusquement dans la cuisine et Théo retira vivement sa main.

-Eh, le couteau c'est à gauche ou à droite? clama-t-il à la ronde

Théo se retourna vers ses casseroles en souriant et Hermione répondit dans un soupir:

-Droite, Harry. Au pire on s'en fiche.

Il leva un pouce en l'air et fit demi-tour. La brune sourit à son tour et s'approcha de Théodore pour jeter un œil au contenu de la poêle. Elle posa la main sur le plan de travail et poussa un léger cri de douleur en retirant vivement sa paume. Elle s'était appuyée sur les plaques de cuisson électriques. Théo attrapa ses doigts pour tirer sa main vers lui. Voyant la cloque qui commençait déjà à se former sur sa paume, il ouvrit le robinet et plaça la main de la jeune femme sous le jet d'eau froide.

-Ça va aller? demanda-t-il

Elle hocha la tête mais il voyait les larmes de douleur danser au bord de ses paupières.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On va mettre de la Biafine dessus et dans quelques jours, il n'y aura plus rien.

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et cria:

-Blaise, tu voudrais bien aller chercher de la Biafine?

-Tu t'es brûlé? répondit la voix de ce dernier

-Non, c'est pour faire une offrande, soupira Théo

-Oh la la, pas la peine de... commença Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine, le tube dans la main

Il s'interrompit en voyant Théo, qui tenait toujours la main d'Hermione sous l'eau froide.

-Merde, Mione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ben tiens, tout d'un coup tu t'inquiètes, se moqua Théo

-C'est rien, tempéra Hermione. Je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout.

Elle se sentait idiote. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine de vacances et elle venait de la gâcher pour une simple erreur d'inattention.

Assise à l'intérieur, les jambes repliées sous elle, Hermione dévorait un roman, tournant les pages à un rythme soutenu. Quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle mais elle ne leva pas les yeux pour autant. Au bout d'un chapitre pourtant, sa curiosité l'obligea à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Théo. Ce dernier l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle résista un moment mais finit par demander:

-Quoi?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit mais, au lieu de répondre, il demanda:

-Tu lis quoi?

Elle leva son livre pour qu'il puisse déchiffrer le titre.

- _Le Dahlia noir_... Sacré programme!

-Pas trop mon genre d'habitude, avoua-t-elle. C'est flippant. Mais je m'en remettrais.

-J'espère bien. Harry m'a assuré que tu ne t'étais encore jamais découragée face à un livre.

-On pourrait en dire autant de toi non?

-Là, tu fais erreur Granger! J'ai abandonné tout un tas de livres.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et expliqua:

-Pourquoi perdre son temps avec un livre qui ne nous plaît pas quand des tas de livres géniaux nous tendent les bras?

La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté, faisant cascader ses boucles brunes sur son épaule.

-Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Mais tu n'as pas tort je suppose. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'attarder sur un livre dont on sait qu'il ne nous plaira pas.

-Exactement.

-Mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne te plaira pas? Si ça se trouve, si tu avais continué trois pages plus loin, tu aurais adoré ces livres.

-Tu en es à combien de pages? demanda le blond en désignant du menton le livre qu'elle tenait toujours, un pouce glissé entre les pages pour ne pas perdre sa progression

Elle jeta un œil et répondit:

-Cent cinquante.

-C'est suffisant pour décider s'il te plaît ou pas, décréta le jeune homme. Si au bout de cent cinquante pages, l'auteur n'a toujours pas réussi à t'embarquer, tu ne pourras jamais dire que tu as adoré son livre.

-Pas faux. Tu en as abandonné beaucoup, des romans, comme ça?

-Pas mail ouais. Et même des chefs d'œuvre si tu veux tout savoir. Mais c'est comme ça.

Elle sourit et il ajouta:

-Ça fait du bien de parler littérature. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Blaise n'accepte pas d'en discuter avec toi!

-Si, bien sûr mais... Ah, je ne veux pas être méchant mais... Bon, la lecture, ce n'est pas trop son truc. Ce n'est pas vraiment celui de Dray non plus. Il est plus cinéma, lui. Bref. Et ce n'est... enfin, ce n'était clairement pas le truc d'Astoria non plus.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il avait clairement du mal à tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

-Elle te manque pas vrai? demanda-t-elle doucement

-Non, répondit-il, le regard fixé sur la couverture du livre

La brune haussa les sourcils, surprise. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

-Non, elle ne me manque pas, répéta-t-il. Au début, j'étais anéanti, je crois que tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Je crois que maintenant je suis juste en colère. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer.

* - _C'est normal. Vous étiez amoureux. Ça ne partira pas simplement parce que tu as déclaré que tu avançais._

 _-Comment alors?_ demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux

 _-Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un de nouveau et que tu tomberas passionnément amoureux. Et tu auras avancé sans même l'avoir réalisé._ *

Il hocha lentement la tête, le regard toujours rivé au sien. Hermione finit par détourner le regard, vaguement gênée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trop loin une fois de plus. Elle ferma son livre et se leva:

-J'ai envie de me baigner. Tu viens?

Il hocha la tête, saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait et elle décida d'arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que Blaise lui avait demandé d'aider son ami qu'elle devait s'arroger le droit de se mêler de sa vie privée, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux.

-Comment va ta main?

-Un peu mieux, merci. C'est un peu moins douloureux. Ça m'apprendra à faire plus attention. En revanche, je crois que pour notre leçon de guitare, c'est raté.

Ils étaient seuls pour cette dernière soirée, Blaise et Harry ayant décidé de manger au restaurant en amoureux. Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse pour regarder le soleil se coucher et, alors que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

-Tu t'en souviens? s'étonna Théo

-Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui s'oublient, répliqua la brune avec un haussement d'épaules

-Tu as raison. Et ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on devrait laisser tomber, ajouta-t-il en se levant

Avant qu'elle ait pu demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il était déjà en train de monter les marches deux par deux. Il revint avec la guitare et la lui tendit.

-Mais je ne peux pas! protesta-t-elle. Ma main...

-C'est ta main droite. Tu auras juste besoin des doigts.

Mal à l'aise, la brune saisit l'instrument. Théo tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Comment je dois la tenir?

Il remonta légèrement la main de la jeune femme sur le manche et elle demanda:

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais jouer? Pas un truc compliqué j'espère? Parce que...

-Hermione! Détends-toi. Laisse-toi porter.

Il positionna délicatement ses doigts sur le manche et lui tendit un mediator. Elle le passa sur les cordes et demanda:

-C'est quelles notes?

-C'est un accord, répondit-il. Maintenant, regarde, tu mets tes doigts comme ça...

Il fit glisser les doigts de la brune le long des cordes pour les placer autrement.

-Ça a l'air tellement difficile... soupira-t-elle

-Il y a pire, enfin je crois. Mais tu places bien tes doigts, c'est déjà ça.

-Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais en jouer?

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et elle se renfrogna:

-Quoi? Tu disais que je n'étais pas nulle.

-C'est le cas. Mais il faudra du temps. C'est plus facile quand on apprend étant petit.

Il la laissa jouer quelques minutes, observant son regard de concentration intense et la façon dont ses doigts se positionnaient sur les cordes.

-C'est fascinant quand même! s'exclama brutalement la jeune femme. Tu te rends compte que les premières guitares datent au moins du XIIIème siècle! Et dire qu'on peut produire tant de sons différents, avec seulement six cordes! C'est plus que le violon tu me diras, c'est vrai! Mais il y a tellement de possibilités, tellement de...

Théodore s'avança brusquement, franchissant l'espace qui les séparait, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, interrompant le déluge verbal. La brune écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Après l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises mentionner Astoria, elle en avait déduit qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Pourtant, il semblait être définitivement passé à autre chose. Puis elle ferma les yeux, arrêta de réfléchir et répondit à l'appel des lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait posé la main sur ses doigts, toujours positionnés sur les cordes. Elle émit un léger gémissement quand il serra la main, écrasant les doigts de la jeune femme sur le manche de la guitare. Il recula aussitôt, le souffle court, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé, articula-t-il. Je suis désolé j'aurais dû... Je n'aurais pas dû... Excuse-moi c'est juste... Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione je...

-Eh! l'interrompit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

Il releva la tête vers elle, l'air perdu.

-Comment ça pourquoi...? Parce que je... Enfin je ne sais pas, je pensais que... que tu...

La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté, l'air amusé. Elle posa la main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle.

-Il faut croire que tu ne sais pas lire dans les pensées, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

-Hermione, on se dépêche, on a de la route!

La brune haussa les yeux au ciel et lança par-dessus son épaule:

-Oui, j'arrive, cinq minutes tu permets?!

Elle rendit son attention au blond qui se tenait en face d'elle.

-On se voit dans deux semaines? vérifia-t-elle

Il sourit et la rassura:

-Oui, Mione, on se voit dans deux semaines. Promis juré, sur la tête des crevettes d'Harry.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée. Elle trouvait injuste de devoir le quitter alors qu'elle venait à peine de le trouver. Théodore l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux sur la voiture où patientait Harry.

-Tu devrais y aller, Potter a l'air à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il pourrait décider de rester pêcher les crevettes.

Hermione sourit de nouveau et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme en un léger baiser. Il passa la main derrière sa taille pour la retenir un peu plus longtemps. Ils se séparèrent juste au moment où Harry donnait un coup de klaxon.

-À dans deux semaines! lança Hermione en s'avançant d'un pas sautillant vers la voiture

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna Harry, faussement grognon

-Arrête de râler et démarre, rétorqua-t-elle en attachant sa ceinture. Tu as passé dix minutes à embrasser Blaise pour lui dire au revoir je te signale.

-Ah parce que tu considères que le lien qui nous unit est aussi fort que celui qui t'unit à Théo? s'exclama-t-il mélodramatiquement. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire ça Hermione. C'est tout nouveau, tout ça. Enfin sauf si j'ai loupé un épisode? Parce que dans mon esprit, je partais faire un petit restaurant avec mon amoureux et quand on est revenus, on a trouvé nos deux meilleurs amis endormis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu n'as pas loupé d'épisode, Harry, répondit la brune en regardant par la fenêtre. Et tu as raison, c'est tout nouveau.

-Eh bien tant mieux. Quand Blaise t'a demandé de lui remonter le moral, je ne pensais pas que tu emploierais cette méthode, ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner. Mais je dois dire que sa méthode a beaucoup mieux marché que prévu, la mienne aurait sans doute été...

-Comment ça « sa méthode a beaucoup mieux marché que prévu »?

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui semblait soudain se passionner pour la route devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez manigancé?

-Bon, il se peut, mais vraiment ce n'est pas grand-chose, que je t'ai emmenée là-bas avec l'espoir, oh, le _vague_ espoir, vraiment, que toi et Théo... enfin disons qu'avec Blaise on pensait que vous iriez bien ensemble, avec votre côté littéraire et puis comme il était au fond du gouffre et que toi tu étais, disons célibataire depuis un moment, j'ai proposé que vous vous rencontriez et Blaise a dit « Mais quelle bonne idée, tu sais que c'est pour ça que je t'aime! » et là j'ai...

-Harry! Vous avez organisé tout ça juste pour qu'on se rencontre et qu'éventuellement on se mette ensemble?

-Eh bien euh... oui, admit-il, évitant toujours son regard

La brune étudia son visage un moment et conclut:

-Bon. On ne peut pas dire que l'issue ait été dramatique alors... Peut-être bien que je devrais te remercier.

Harry sourit largement, rassuré.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si j'avais pensé qu'il ne te rendrait pas heureuse. Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à être heureux pas vrai?

Hermione sourit à son tour. De son côté, Théodore avait regardé la voiture disparaître en repensant à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. « _Je pense qu'un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un de nouveau et que tu tomberas passionnément amoureux. Et tu auras avancé sans même l'avoir réalisé._ ». Oui, il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Et Astoria n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La seule personne qui occupait ses pensées était la brune assise dans une voiture qui s'éloignait toujours plus de lui et qu'il avait hâte de retrouver. Il avait avancé. Et il se sentait léger comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

 **…..**

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu! J'ai essayé de faire Harry différent de celui qu'on imagine d'habitude.

Alors pour ce qui est des références:

-Dans la voiture, Harry et Hermione chantent _Till the world ends_ , de Britney Spears  
-Théo lit _Fahrenheit 451_ , un superbe livre écrit par Ray Bradbury (et ils échangent des citations de ce livre avec Hermione)  
-Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, Uexküll est un philosophe et biologiste allemand  
-Quand Théo joue de la guitare, il commence par _Pieces_ , de Red (très belle chanson au passage, qui vaut le coup d'être écoutée à mon avis) et il enchaîne avec _Photograph_ , d'Ed Sheeran  
-Blaise et Harry chantent aussi du Ed Sheeran au karaoké: _Perfect_  
- _Le Dahlia noir_ est un roman inspiré d'un fait divers (je ne l'ai pas lu, j'avoue)  
-Les phrases entre étoiles et en italique sont tirées de la série _Vampire Diaries_ , dialogue entre Caroline et Stefan, que j'ai traduit

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)


End file.
